The overall goal of this application is to convert shelled space in BloodCenter of Wisconsin's Blood Research Institute (BRI) into finished laboratory space in order to grow the Stem Cell Program at the BRI. The objectives are to: 1) build-out the 7000 gross sq ft of shelled space into 4771 net sq ft of finished laboratory space consisting of 10 modules and adjacent alcoves and 1655 net sq ft associated core lab space;2) relocate the laboratories of two established BRI investigators with stem cell research programs into the built-out laboratory space;3) recruit up to five new faculty members with stem cell research programs into the built-out laboratory space;4) create a Stem Cell Core Laboratory that will provide researchers at the BRI and neighboring institutions with a central source for human embryonic stem cells, inducible pluripotent stem cells (iPS), and stem cells obtained from peripheral blood or bone marrow for the purpose of furthering their research efforts;5) create a "clean lab" that will support Good Manufacturing Practices (GMP) to provide stem cell-derived cellular therapies for clinical trials aimed at translating basic science discoveries into clinical treatments. The conversion of this space to finished research space will permit the concentration of stem cell researchers in a section of the building around core support facilities. It is also essential for the growth of the stem cell program to the size approved by the BCW Board of Directors. An integrated project team has been formed and plans are in place to construct this finished space using sustainable/green design considerations. The project can progress quickly thereby having an immediate impact on the creation and maintenance of American jobs.